A Phantom From The Past
by xXTheReaperAngelXx
Summary: It's been two years since Willow ran away from a past life. She finally has her life back on track when she starts seeing the face and hearing the voice of the vampire that caused her so much pain. I suck at summary's its better than it sounds.
1. Willow

A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic i hope you guys enjoy it! R&R

Chapter 1: Willow

* * *

><p>She shook violently from were she sat. Her worn tattered body concealed by the thick wall of Fern trees. Her breath, appearing white lick a thick fog, in the chilly November air. The temperature was well in the forty's on this particular night.<p>

'Willow' whispered the wind against her rosy cheeks, begging her to fallow the bone chilling voice. Willow darted her dark ocean blue eyes around the dense forest frantically, her head turning violently in all directions. Her breathing was short and frantic.

"Willow!" A deep male voice rang above all the faint whispers. Willows breath caught in her throat. Putting all her power and strength into her legs, she shot off the ground and took off running. The mans voice boomed louder and higher. She knew he'd find her, she could never escape him no matter how hard she tried he'd always be there. Tears streamed down her beautiful milky white skin. Her chestnut hair whipped around her.

"Willow! Stop running!" He screeched at her, his anger boiling over. She ran faster, fearing what he'd do to her if he caught her. "Go ahead! Run like the little rabbit you are! You can never escape me Willow! I'll always be there! And mark my words! I will come back for you!" He shouted as he finally stopped chasing her. She kept running, not once looking back at the man.

~2 Years Later Willow is now 18~

Willow lay on her bed starring at the crimson wall of her small bedroom in her one bedroom apartment. Willow shivered softly as she thought about that day in the forest. What the man had said to her that day rang in her mind. She had hoped he forgot about her and she was free.

Willow had finally gotten her life back on track after that night two years ago. As a matter of fact it had been exactly two years today. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 6:15 the clock glared back at her. She sighed, throwing the red silk cover off her body and standing up and stretching.

She headed to her small bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. She turned on the water and started undressing. She waited for the water to warm before she stepped inside. Willow sighed happily as the warm water eased her aching muscles. She grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and quickly massaged it into her scalp, making sure to get every lock of brown hair.

She rinsed her hair before scrubbing strawberry conditioner into her hair, grabbing a bottle of mixed berry body wash. After rinsing off, Willow stepped out of the shower and wrap a towel tightly around her body while she blow dried her hair.

Willow pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail that ended in between her shoulder blades letting a few pieces fall to frame her face beautifully. She walked back to her bedroom to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blood red v-neck sweater.

She pulled on her black jacket and pulled on a pair of black high heels. Willow grabbed her messenger bag and her car keys before heading out the door. She quickly hopped into her silver Honda Civic. Willow quickly turned on the heat, letting the car warm up before she pulled out of the parking lot and headed to her school, Troutman High.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so I know this chapter is really short but I just wanted this to be sort of like an introduction chapter. I promise to make the next one longer. I will try to post a new chapter every weekend. If you have any request just ask. Please review.

I posted a pic of Willow on my profile. I know the girl has green eyes instead of blue but I felt like she look like Willow in my mind


	2. A Nightmare Brought To Life

Merry Christmas Everyone! I thought I'd go ahead and post a new chapter for the holidays so here you go! Please R&R

Chapter Two: A Nightmare Brought To Life

* * *

><p>Willow pulled into a parking spot off to the side of the school. She sighed deeply before grabbing her bag and hopping out of the warm comfort of the car into the windy winter air. The wind lapped at her cheeks, tinting them a rosy red. Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, Willow rushed around the corner of the school ramming into someones chest. Willow fell back, landing hard on her butt. "I'm very sorry! I shouldn't have been running." Willow apologized quickly, a blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks red. She heard a soft chuckle before a hand was in her view. She hesitantly placed her hand in his, allowing the man to help her to her feet.<p>

"It's not your fault. I should have been watching were I was going. I always have my head in the clouds." The man chuckled softly. Willow study the mans face, trying not to be to obvious in her starring. The man had dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black and shaggy black hair and bright icy blue eyes. He had flawless pale skin and stood about a nine inches taller than herself. Willows stomach did little flips, not the good kind either. She felt uneasy looking into his eyes, a feeling of fear sweeping over her body.

"I-I'm sorry for r-running into b-but I-I have to g-go..." Willow stuttered out quickly, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. She noticed the small smirk flash across his handsome face. "Again, not your fault. Catch you around..." He trailed off, silently asking for her name. "W-Willow..." She uttered softly. "Lovely name, Willow. See you." He said before walking away. "S-See you..." Willow trembled. Even the way her name came off his tongue made her spine tingle with fear. Hurriedly turning on her heels, Willow hurried into the warmth of the old school she attended.

She quickly ran to her homeroom before the bell could catch her. Willow looked around the room, looking for her close friend, Symore. 'He must be running late.' Willow thought to herself. She made her way to the back and took her seat. Willow took out her sketch pad and began doodling.

~Time Skip~After School~

Willow slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out her car keys. She clicked the small button on her car remote unlocking the doors. Tossing her bag into the passenger side of the Honda, she turned the key in the ignition and the beast roared to life. Willow pulled out of the parking space and onto the road, driving the short 10 minutes back to her home.

After Willow made it back inside, she locked her door and kicked off her shoes. She side contently, the warmth from the small apartment heating up her chilled skin. Making her way into the kitchen, Willow searched for a snack. Willow grabbed a delicious golden apple before plopping down on the couch. Her mind wandered to the man she had met. She couldn't understand why she had gotten so uneasy around him. 'Where have I seen him before? He looks so familiar.' She thought to herself. She roared in frustration. Gripping her apple tightly, she took a large chunk out of the side.

Willow was so deep in thought, she jumped when the phone rang. She scrambled to get to her bag that held her cell. "Hello?" She said curiously. "Hey, Will. Ya miss me?" Symore's voice boomed from the other end. A small smile broke out on Willows face. "Yeah, I did actually. Why weren't you at school today?" Willow questioned. "I have a stomach virus. So anything new happen today?" He asked. "No, not really. I'm sorry to hear that. You gonna be okay?" Willow ask softly. "Yeah. It's nothing to big. Don't worry about me." "Okay. Fell better." "Hey Ima get off before my mom gets home and yells at me for being on the phone. Later Will." With that said, they both hung up their phones.

Willow sighed, glad to know that Symore was doing okay. Deciding to take a quick shower, Willow walked of to her bathroom. She quickly undressed and turned on the water.

After her shower, Willow changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She headed into the kitchen to make her something to eat for dinner. She decided to fix some mac n' cheese. While she was cooking the noodles, her phone went off. Stirring the noodles one more time, she rushed to pick her phone up. Not bothering to check the caller ID figuring it was Symore, she clicked the bright green 'Talk' button.

"Hey. I thought you had to go?" Willow spoke into the phone. A deep chuckle came from the other end. "S-Symore?" Willow whispered. "Sorry to disappoint, honey but nope." The man responded. "W-Who is this?" Willow barely managed to utter out the short sentence. "You really don't remember? That hurts." He said mockingly. "N-no." Willow stammered.

"Willow, Willow, Willow, You really don't remember do you? Well lets just say I'm here to keep a promise I made to you exactly 2 years ago." He chuckled. Willows eyes grew huge and her breath hitched. Her entire body began to tremble. Willow nearly dropped the phone. "D-Dustin...?"

* * *

><p>Okay well there's part two. Let me now how I did. Hope you liked it. I listened to Lost in Darkness by Escape The Fate while I wrote this.<p>

Let me know if you have any ideas or requests. Thanks for reading.


	3. Violent Memory

Yay! 3 chapter in just like 4 days. I'm proud of myself.**There will be violence and profanity in this chapter.** Okay well here you go. I might introduce Willows vamp captor from the past in this one a little more. **OH AND THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! THERE IS A LINK TO THE PIC OF WILLOW ON MY PAGE! **

Chapter 3: Violent Memory

* * *

><p>Willows eyes grew huge and her breath hitched. Her entire body began to tremble. Willow nearly dropped the phone. "D-Dustin...?" Willows voice cracked as she waves of fear slammed against her body. "Ah so you haven't forgot, my sweet Willow." Dustin chuckled. "H-how?" Willow whispered. She could barely speak, she was trembling so fiercely.<p>

"Oh that's very easy. You see, about a week before you left, I marked you. Lets just say its like your own little tracking device." He explained it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Willow's eyes widdened in absolute shock.

"You see, I've known where you've been the entire time." He mused. "W-why did you w-wait so long?" Willow stammered. "I wanted to tease you a bit, make you think I wasn't after you anymore." He responded.

"N-no. This can't be h-happening." Willow muttered. "Well, believe it baby. I have to go now but I'll be coming after you soon." Dustin said before he hung up his phone. Willow couldn't move from the shock that overwhelmed her. She sat for many minutes listening to the dial tone on the other end of the phone. His final words kept repeating over and over in her head. 'I'll be coming after you soon.' played over and over.

Eventually, Willow built up enough strength to pull herself up off the floor and managed to stumbled into her bedroom and onto her bed. 'This can't be happening!' Willow screamed in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she'd wake up from a nightmare. No luck.

Silent tears slipped down Willows cheeks. Violante sobs racked her small frame as she curled up into a ball on top of her sheets.

Willow cried herself to sleep that night, her dreams horrid nightmares of her past life.

~Willows Dream/Memory~

_Willow shouted in pain as a swift kick met her already bruised ribs. "Shut you fucking mouth! I don't want to hear a peep from you! You know better than to pull some shit like that!" Dustin yelled at her. She was being punished for trying to escape. "P-Please! I'm s-sorry!" Willow begged. "What the fuck did I just fucking say?" He shouted, clasping his large hand around Willows neck._

_Willow gasped for air. She clawed at Dustin's hand, her lungs burning for air. His vice like grip tightened slightly. "Don't you ever do that shit again!" He yelled, slamming her body against the wall. Willow grunted in pain as her back made contact with the hard wall behind her. _

_Lashing out, Willow managed to get a solid hit. Her knee had connected with Dustin's stomach causing his grip on her neck to loosen. She jerked away from him. She made a mad dash for the door, but he was faster than her. Dustin pulled Willow back to him, pulling her tightly against his chest._

_He nuzzled her neck, kissing the spot her neck met her shoulder. Willow froze in fear. "I wish you wouldn't run from me because I hate punishing you." He murmured, softly running his tongue over that same spot on her neck._

_He softly nipped at her neck, his k9's growing to the length of 2 inches. He growled softly before biting into her neck._

_Willow screamed in pain, a burning shooting throughout her body. She could hear the sound of him greedily draining her life from her vanes, her crimson blood flowing from her body into his own._

~End Dream/Memory~

Willow sprung from her sleep. Her eyes were wide in fear. She was drenched from head to toe in swear. Staggering out of bed, Willow managed to stumble into her bathroom. Quickly stripping of her clothes, she jumped into the shower. Willow noticed a burning sensation in her neck were Dustin had bitten her all that time ago.

* * *

><p>Okay well there you go! I hope to introduce Dustin in the next chapter. I'll have it up in 1 to 2 days just check. Let me know if its good. My inspiration for this chapter: The End of Prom Night by Snow White's Poison Bite<p> 


	4. The Face of a Phantom

Okay everyone here is chapter 4. I know i said ill post new chapters every weekend but i honestly love writing stories and when i get in a mood to write, i can write a 13 page story front and back. Spoiler alert: Dustin's face is reviled in this chapter!

Chapter 4: The Face of a Phantom

* * *

><p>Recap: Willow sprung from her sleep. Her eyes were wide in fear. She was drenched from head to toe in swear. Staggering out of bed, Willow managed to stumble into her bathroom. Quickly stripping of her clothes, she jumped into the shower. Willow noticed a burning sensation in her neck were Dustin had bitten her all that time ago.<p>

After the quick shower, Willow lay on her bed. Her neck still burned from the memory of that horrible night. Willow shivered as the scene replayed in her mind. She rolled over onto her back. She lay starring at the ceiling for god knows how long.

She looked over at the small clock on her nightstand. It was almost time for her to leave for school. Willow crawled under the covers, not wanting to leave the safety of her bed. She closed her eyes hoping to sleep peacefully. Barely five minutes after she closed her eyes, Willow slipped into a dreamless sleep.

~Several Hours Later 4p.m.~

Willow jumped awake to the sound of someone pounding on her door and screaming her name. She eased herself out of the warm sheets of her body. When she made it about two yards from the door she stopped dead in her tracks, a chilling thought running through her mind. 'What of it's Dustin?' She asked herself. Willow crept to the door slowly. She stood on her tip toes to look through the peep hole. She let out a breath of relief when she saw Symores mess of black hair and his thick glasses.

"Willow? Please open the door! I know your in there!" Symore yelled, still banging on the door. Willow threw the dark wood door open and hugged Symore tightly. "I'm happy to see you, too!" He chuckled. Willow let go of his waist and let him inside, shutting the door behind him. "You're a little bitch, you know that right? I was over here freaking the fuck out because you're not at school and I find out you've been sleeping all day." Symore pouted.

"Aw you were worried about me?" Willow asked. He nodded in response.

"I'm sorry it's just..." Willow trailed off, sighing softly. "You remember how I told you about what happened before I came here?" Willow asked softly. She had told Symore about how she had been taken by Dustin. She left out the parts of him and the rest of his clan being vampires. Symore nodded, his fists clenching tightly. "I...Dustin...he...he's coming back for me." She stuttered out, a few tears falling from her eyes.

Symore pulled her into a tight hug, quickly brushing her tears away. "Shh, Hun. Don't worry. I'm not letting that _demon_ take you back to that hell. He'll have to go through me first." He growled, tightening his grip on Willow. She cried into his chest, gripping his shirt in her hands tightly.

The pair staid like that for a good hour and a half. Symore pulled Willow away slightly to look into her eyes. "As long as I'm still standing, I'm not letting anyone touch you. Okay?" He said, taking his sleeve to dry Willows face. Symore vowed right then and there that he'd never let that monster touch his Willow. "Thank you, Symore." Willow whispered. Even though Willow knew he didn't stand a chance against Dustin, she still found comfort in his words.

"Now how about I go get some take out, a big tub of Ben & Jerry's, and a couple horror movies? I'll stay with you tonight okay?" He said, already slipping his shoes on. "Thank you for staying." Willow was glad he'd be here tonight, she was afraid to be alone. Symore placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Twenty minutes after Symore left, there was a soft knock on the door. Willow stood up from the couch and made it over to the door. She turned the lock and opened the door, expecting to find Symore on the other side. Instead of Symore, a tall man that looked to be 6'2 towered over her.

He had long dark hair that hung around his face his skin was a milky color, slightly paler than her own. A dog collar was buckled around the mans neck. He had on a black jacket with fur around the collar. Thick strips hung from his jacket with round loops of medal in some places. Willow could see a black button up shirt peaking out from beneath the jacket. The man had on a pair of black jeans and combat boots. Willows eyes traveled back up to his face. She noticed he had the right side of his bottom lip pierced.

He wore thick eye liner it seemed around his eyes. Willow nearly gasped when she looked onto his eyes. They were a bright ice blue with a tint of green. Willows eyes widened in fear and realization. Those eyes. She had seen them before. Those eyes belonged the face of a phantom that haunted her dreams and memories.

Dustin.

* * *

><p>Yay! I finally put Dustin in the story. You can call me a bitch all you want for ending there but I have to keep you guys on your toes. Don't worry to much, I should have chapter 5 up by Friday. Please review! <strong>There is a link to a pic of Dustin and Symore on my profile. I do realize Dustin s pic is anime but just pretend its not.<strong>


End file.
